Adam and the chipmunks : The Sqeakquel Interview
by chipmunkfanantic
Summary: This is my Interview for Adam and the chipmunks : The Squeakquel So send in your Questions concerning the movie or what not
1. Chapter 1

Adam and the chipmunks : Sqeakquel Interview

chipmunkfanatic : Hi chipmunkfanatic here I have just uploaded the enitre movie of the Squeakquel Check it out yea thats right its done but I am going to interview all of the Oc's Plus mine the chipmunks and the chipettes and here what they have to say so Send in your Questions I wanna hear from all of you . See


	2. Chapter 2

Interviewing the Entire Cast of the movie

chipmunkfanatic : Hi and welcome to our First Interview for the Movie Adam and the chipmunks : The Squeakquel here we are Joined by the Cast of the movie and I am Thrilled to have them here So Soron how did you feel being Selected to be in the movie ?

Soron : well to be Honest I thought I never thought I would be Selected to Star in a Film like this I did appear in the Story Horror House but it never got updated and I have made Apperances in most of Periosha's Stories well Still It was An honnor to appear in a film like this .

Chipmunkfanatic : So Austin how did you like appearing in the film like in the Battle of the Bands Scene ?

Austin : well to Be Honest chipmunkfanatic I loved it I mean Brian and the chipmunks I never expected them to do a song by Marvin Berry and the Starlighters I must thank the people who chose the songs at least they did have better Taste .

Chipmunkfanatic : well then Moving on Serenity how did you feel about appearing in the film ?

Serenity : well Honestly I noticed that I didnt have any Screen time oh well at least I got to appear in the Caffiteria Scene so thanks .

Chipmunkfanatic : Well the Screen writers tried to give everyone Equal Screen time I know that they tried . So Brian how did you feel working with Ian Hawke in the movie ?

Brian : I speak for my brothers that the experence was great sure Ian kinda overworked us but the whole exprence was great and Ian is going to make us Stars so I feel like I mean me and my brothers can do anything but still thou I wondered if the whole thing was going to work out with the Chipettes .

Chipmunkfanatic: So Micheal what was it like working with Adam alongside Soron Julianna Christinna Roxanna and Monicka ?

Micheal : I must admit Meeting Adam along with his Brothers was Awesome and working with Soron Julianna Christinna Roxanna and Monicka was Great and we are a real Band we are known as the Munkators .

Chipmunkfanatic : I see well good luck in the Music Business . So Luke Emil Angnes and Aleida what was it like working with eachother and do you have plans for the Future ?

Luke : well I know I do our Band The Munks are going to Start our own Music Career something we should have done a long time ago .

Aleida : yea I agree with my Brother I am sure that someone will adopt us but we dont know who .

Emil : well not to worry I know someone out there can adopt us I was thinking Mrs. Brown or someone like that .

Angnes : yea and when we do Get adopted Mrs. Brown is going to makeus Stars just like Brian and the chipmunks .

Chipmunkfanatic : I see well at least those are some good plans for the future and I wish you the best of luck at finding someone to adopt you four I know that you four will make it in the future .

Anyway Kenji and Daewon I know that the Screen wrighters got your Name wrong but it turned out alright in the End care to tell me what you thought about it .

Kenji : well the Expereince was Awesome and I hope I can do it again sometime

Daewon : I agree with my brother

Chipmunkfanatic : well Max what was It like working with Micheal and the others in the Band called the Munkators ?

Max : well it was a great thing to do and like our Lead singer said we are going to enter the music world and try to make a name for ourselves

Christina : yea at least I know our Band can pull it off .

Chipmunkfanatic : Monicka what was it like Singing Eye of the Tiger in front of all those people ?

Monicka : well I was Scared at first but I Slowly Eased myself into the beat of the song and well Flew like a bird from there . But the Song Eye of the Tiger Not a bad one at all .

Chipmunkfanatic : I see well I think we have time for a few more Questions to ask

Roxanna how did you feel about the Battle of the Bands you know going against the chipettes and the chipmunks ?

Roxanna : well our Lead singer Micheal knew that we were going to have some Tough Competition but the Chipettes were great out there with Adam and the chipmunks with there Brother was Awesome I never expected such a Tense Battle of the Bands But I had to wonder if we could do that again sometime .

Chipmunkfanatic : Jason Ethen you brother Brian told me that working with Ian was great care to share your thoughts on that ?

Jason : well like Brian Said working with Ian is a great thing to do we noticed that he was a lot Calmer off set than he was onset he didnt over workus like he did when the movie was being Filmed but still thou it was and is a great thing to do and he Promised us that he would make me Brian and Ethen International Stars but the Feeling of doing a retelling of the Orignal Squeakquel was great I mean the feeling was Awesome .

Ethen : yea I intend to agree with my brother on that . I mean the writers placing us as the chipmunk Bad guys not a Bad Idea at all .

Chipmunkfanatic : well I think we have time for one more Question . Austin Do you still work with Micheal you know in the Band the Munkators ?

Austin : yea I love it it gives me time to hone in on my Music Skills and I get better over time .

Chipmunkfanatic : well thank you all for your time ,Join us next time where we interview the chipmunks and the chipettes .


	3. Chapter 3

Interviewing the chipmunks and chipettes

chipmunkfanatic : Hi and welcome back to the Squeakquel interview Joined with us today are the chipmunks and the chipettes . Hi there Its good to have you with us . So Alvin what was it like being yourself in Paris .

Alvin : well to be Honest I know when I first saw the Orginal Movie I wanted to Star in the retelling and I had my chance , Well anyway Being myself during the paris Concert was Awesome and I knew that it was all Fake Dave Getting whacked across the Stage and the Burns and Fake Broken Bones I knew for a fact they were fake so me and my Brothers went Along with it .

Simon : yea Alvin getting up on the Stage Wires I just didnt know what he was thinking doing that in the Orginal movie so Thanks to the Stunt People who recreated it and yea it was an Awesome feeling and I use that word Often .

Theodore : yea recreating the Squeakquel not a bad idea at all but I wonder if they can recreat Chipwrecked .

Simon : Theodore we havent seen the movie yet so we dont know if its going to be good or not we have only seen The Teaser Trailer and thats the only thing we have seen so far well let alone the all the text about the Plot so far but still we have hardly Gathered any offical information about the movie so we dont know a whole lot about it .

Theodore : ok I get I get it Simon there's no need to be rude about it

Simon : Im sorry Theodore I m Sorry

Theodore : Its ok Simon I know you didnt mean it

chipmunkfanatic : ok Moving on Brittany how did you and your three Sisters feel about working with Brian and his Brothers on set well along with Ian ?

Brittany : well I must admit it was Scary at first but we slowly got use to it and it was all down hill from there .

Jeanette : yea I have to say Brian and Ehten were Spooky and the Experence wasnt Nice at all and neither Eleanor or I liked it one bit but Brittany totally Convinced us that Ian was good and the chipmunks were Bad in the bad of my head I hardly Bought it but I had to agree with my older sister it was ok but then came the remake and it was Awesome .

Eleanor : yea Meeting Jill Sheryl and Charlene was a great Experence we got to know what there likes and Dislikes were and we didnt even know that they could sing so they Joined us and it was like we had three extra Sisters to handel but they told us that they can Handel themselves

Chipmunkfanatic : well thats all the time we have Join us Next time were The OC's of Adam and the chipminks are Interviewed .


	4. Chapter 4

Interviewing the OC's

chipmunkfanatic : And we are Back with the Final Part of the Squeakquel interview with me today are Adam Jill Sheryl Paul Eddie and Charlene So tell me what was it like Staring in your Feature Length Film ?

Adam : Dude it was Awesome I just couldnt Belive it I actually had a Chance to Star in a really good film .

Jill : yea I must admit Staring in a Film with the chipmunks and Chipettes was the most awesome thing that ever happened to me

Paul: Yea I must admit working with Simon and Theodore was great but working with Alvin I couldnt believe it working with the Alvin Seville it was MindBlowing So My thoughts well the movie was Awesome and the Song Selections still Great .

Sheryl : yea I have to agree with Paul the Song selections were great but even I loved it

Charlene : oh I'm Charelene Seville Not Charlene the chipette , now what did it feel like I loved working with Brittany the most along with Jeanette and Eleanor those girls showed me how to act and everything else if you get what I mean of course .

Eddie : yea I mean working Alvin and the chipmunks was so good I wanted to do it again .

Chipmunkfanatic : Well so since everything was Stunt Directed did you all think it was the real thing ?

Adam : yea at first it was the real thing but I Slowly came to realize that it wasnt

Paul : yea but still I wondered if I ever got hurt But I didnt

Charlene : I never did I was lucky thou

Jill : yea I loved working with the girls Like the Scenes were Stunt Directed I had no Problem working with the Stunt Directors

Charlene : yea It was Awesome I Absoutly Loved it

Sheryl : Yea I must admit the whole thing was so good I wanted to do Chipwrecked

Eddie : yea I know even we want to recreat it the way we see it

chipmunkfanatic : Well thats all the time we have today be sure to check out the previous parts of the Squeakquel interview I'm chipmunkfanatic and we will see you Next time .


	5. Chapter 5

The Questions

Chipmunkfanatic : Hi and welcome to the Questions part of the interview last time we interviewed the Band members for the Munkators and the Munks and interviewed the Band members for Adam and the chipmunks well mostly the chipmunks and chipettes and my own OC's well anyway we have a couple of Questions from a Author known as JeanetteMiller4eva and she has this to say

**This Questions for a ll the oc AATC : The sqeakquel **

**Did you guys forget your lines**

**This Questions for you Chipmunkfanatic **

**How long did it take you to write this story**

**Looks like these are the only questions sent into the show but please dont get rid of it!**

Alvin : Oh yea we did forget our lines well mostly me and well the rest of us we were new to this so after a few tries we actually got it right and proceded to the next scene which was the Locker reveal and we got that right .

Chipmunkfanatic : it took me about 3 maybe 4 Days to get this Story Done but it was well worth it I had to pull scenes from my head in order to nail the retelling of the Sqeakquel but yea I did do my best to retell it oh just you all wait for Adam and the chipmunks : Chip wrecked to get released and right now Adam and the others are working on there official Motion Picture soundtrack over at chipmunk studios (something I made up its mostly a recording studio sure jett records has something like that but chipmunk studios has a recording stage lets see JettRecords try and beat that and its run by Only 3 people instead of a whole Bunch like in the 2007 Movie). I don't plan on ever getting rid of this its first way to awesome to even think about but yea might as well keep it on here if everyone likes it so much .

But Keep sending in your Questions about the Movie this is chipmunkfanatic signing out


	6. Chapter 6

More Questions to answer

chipmunkfanatic : Hi and welcome back to theQuestions part of the Sqeakquel interview we now have some more questions from JeanetteMiller4eva and she is now asking

**was it hard to fit in all those oc's ?**

chipmunfanatic : well yes it was , though during the filming you should have seen Brittany she was about to explode so she stormed out of the studio stormed over to her trailer and Slammed the door shut well that was mostly due to a certain chipmunk in red so anyway I grabbed my camera and walked over and caught her all angry but not at me so I filmed her and I tried to make her laugh but she was all pissed off and if you take a look at the extra's menu its titled Funny Moments but I can tell you this it was hilarious catching the cast all angry well mostly Soron he was so hacked that he nearly destroyed his trailer and I had to duck and cover it was like world war 3 only inside yikes now that guy was really pissed off mostly due to Alvin and even Alvin got hacked ,Well Send in your Questions about the Movie or about the Cast


End file.
